littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger07
is the 7th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 56th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki remains persistent in getting RyuseiRangers to join NagareFesta as the committee members, and in an attempt to bond with them, she follows them at GINGA Agency for the day to learn more about the sparkling nature of Superheroes. Synopsis As Tsubaki remains determined to make the RyuseiRangers the committee members of NagareFesta, Daisuke decides to show her just how Ray busy his schedule is by taking her along with him at GINGA Agency. Following an afternoon packed with lessons, photoshoots, and meetings, Daisuke explains that Ray is working hard to surpass his superstar younger twin, Hisashi Harukawa. Later, as the RyuseiRangers struggles with an audition, Tsubaki helps top designers to create the new outfits coords for them to put together an outfit that resembles the sparkling nature of Gladiator's outfit, impressing the fussy judge. The next day, as Tsubaki comes to understand Daisuke's busy schedule and trying to recruit them, Ray starts to feel somewhat left out and unable to focus. When Grind targets Jotarou Kanda's dream and turn it into mandrill Fukisokusha Sparkling Mandriller, Ray, after learning he has already fight alongside Chris and Jun, comes to Tsubaki's aid, having found something just as important as pursuing his dream as an actor. Helping the others to breakthrough Mandriller's shield, allowing to Tsubaki to defeat him. But Scarve repairs Mandriller into the giant mecha in attempt to break SanKishi Eagle's attack, but Time's help, Chris combines with his card into alternate form: SanJuushi Bison. With this, SanJuushi Bison destroy Mandriller with Gyuoutsuchi's finishing attack: Suisei Daichiotoshi and the two new Sigma Coords has gained. After the battle, Daisuke and his friends decides to double their efforts in becoming both the idols and being the RyuseiRangers, and the six become Tsubaki's closer friends. Major Events *The RyuseiRanger's group pose is seen for the first time. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Ribbon Rising Rose **Ageha Rasenkaikyaku **Ageha Kyoufukire **Blossom Sakura Dive *Daisuke's assist, Jotarou Kanda, is introduced. *Class B MetaStar Robots combined into SanJuushi Bison and uses Gyuoutsuchi hammer and Great Earth Drop for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros *Inferno *Ocean *Thundar *Fauna *Time *Fleur Villains *Grind *Maester Scarve *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Sparkling Mandriller Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Jotarou Kanda *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Hisashi Harukawa Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Superheroes Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Peony Flower Arrangement and Minty Bronze Engineering. **'Disguise Coord used': Beautician. *The opening song, We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!, was used as insert song during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime